Saat Itu
by rotten camellia
Summary: [JackElli] Mereka selalu menganggap, mereka adalah pasangan dengan cinta kasih paling suci. Semasa itu. Saat itu. Masa di mana mereka mengikat kasih.—for Harvest Moon Sweet Memories event.


**Saat Itu**

**Disclaimer**: _Developers_: **Victor Interactive Software** (_Playstation_); **Marvelous Interactive **(_Playstation Portable_). _Publisher_: **Natsume**.

**Warning**: _Alternate timeline, alternate reality, hetero-pair, canon-verse, semi-OOC, divergence, _banyak _time-leap_. Alur abstrak!

**Seri**: _Harvest Moon: Back to Nature_

**Ringkasan**: Mereka selalu menganggap, mereka adalah pasangan dengan cinta kasih paling suci. Semasa itu. Saat itu. Masa di mana mereka mengikat kasih.

**A/N**: Didedikasikan untuk _event _di _fandom _ini—dengan tema _Sweet Memories_. Semoga memenuhi syarat~ :) _better reading while listening to _**7 Years of Love** by Cho Kyuhyun.

~o~***~o~

Hari berganti hari. Musim berganti musim. Tahun berganti tahun.

Angin musim semi bertiup semenjak matahari terbit. Menampar ombak perlahan. Membuat sang angin sendiri bercampur dengan aroma garam. Burung-burung pun mulai terbangun—melanjutkan kegiatan migrasi yang tertunda. Desir pasir pantai, menemani setiap langkah. Pagi yang sempurna di musim semi.

Dia mengangkat tangan kanan. Menangkap satu daun yang dipeluk angin. Tanpa niat apa-apa, dia melepas daun itu untuk kembali ke pelukan angin. Dia berdiri tak tegak di pesisir. Menikmati kicau indah burung-burung. Membiarkan air laut yang bercampur dengan pasir putih, menyentuh kedua kakinya. Dia menikmati semua harmoni alam. Dia menutup kedua matanya dan menghirup udara segar—dalam-dalam. Sudah lama dia tidak sesantai ini. Orang tua itu tahu, dia punya batasan sendiri kali ini.

Teringat kembali saat itu. Di pantai ini, banyak memori indah yang patut dikenang. Seperti halnya sewaktu remaja. Dia mencari tambahan uang dengan memancing. Berkunjung ke rumah Zack jika ada waktu. Berbicara dengan nelayan mengenai banyak hal—ikan, memancing, sampah, dan sebagainya.

Terlalu banyak memori yang ingin dia utarakan. Satu rim kertas tidak akan cukup. Mengingat keterbatasan manusia dalam mengolah kalimat. Terlalu banyak memori yang dibiarkan membusuk di dalam otak. Sel-sel otak pun tidak seperti dulu lagi. Sudah rapuh dan tidak bekerja maksimal. Dia tersenyum kecil, membayangkan hari di mana semua akan dia lupakan.

"Dulu, aku menyukaimu… lebih dari siapa pun. Ya, saat itu…"

"Aku juga… rasanya seperti mimpi."

Tidak perlu membalikkan badan untuk melihat siapa sang empu suara. Pria itu tersenyum getir, seraya meninggalkan tas ranselnya yang berat di atas pasir. Dia menengadah—memandang kaki langit yang luasnya tidak terbatas. Kedua orang itu memutari pesisir berdua, _seperti dulu_. Masih terlalu pagi untuk mengenang masa muda, memang.

Keduanya mulai tersenyum tanpa memandang satu sama lain. Wanita itu menunduk. Sedangkan, pria itu masih terpaut akan _horizon_.

"Waktu berjalan cepat, ya, Jack? Rambut kita yang tadinya coklat, jadi putih seperti ini."

Jack mengangguk dan meluluhkan senyum. Pandangannya beralih pada wanita di sampingnya. Elli menarik sedikit poninya, memperlihatkan warna rambut yang sudah berubah. Wanita itu mengembungkan pipi. Jack tertawa kecil melihat tingkah konyol Elli.

"Kauingat, Elli? Ketika kita… pertama jatuh cinta..."

Kini, giliran Elli yang mengangguk. Iringan langkah mereka berhenti. Keduanya menatap langit dan tersenyum penuh arti. Sesekali, mereka bertukar pandang. Sudah lama senyuman sayang itu menghilang. Elli dan Jack menyukainya. Sampai, senyuman itu menghilang perlahan. Pudar termakan oleh waktu.

"Waktu itu juga musim semi, ya? Kau sangat konyol waktu itu, Jack."

Matahari mulai meninggi. Memancarkan kekuasaan tiada tara. Jack membenarkan topi birunya, tidak membiarkan rambutnya semakin rusak. Elli menatap pria itu dengan tatapan rindu. Dada bergemuruh, beradu dengan perasaan yang terpendam. Sudah lama Elli dan Jack tidak merasakan saat-saat seperti ini. Setidaknya, setelah mereka beranjak dewasa—

—dan mulai memahami kerumitan hati manusia.

.

.oOo.

.

Kenangan itu dimulai ketika dia datang ke desa.

Ada perasaan yang lain ketika menginjakkan kaki ke desa. Udara yang segar, matahari yang bersinar terik, daun-daun yang dipeluk angin, desir pantai yang terdengar khas, dan berbagai macam harmoni alam lainnya. Pemuda itu tidak akan pernah merasakan perasaan tersebut bila masih di kota. Desa ini, memberikan sesuatu yang tidak dia miliki. Bahkan, tidak dapat dia temukan di kota.

Lucu jika dia mengingat perbandingan antara kota dan desa.

Dia sendiri menjadi muak dengan kampung halaman. Dia muak dengan polusi, bunyi bising kendaraan, dan kesibukan kota lain.

Dia teringat pertama kali bertemu dengan pujaan hati. Bisa dibilang, kecelakaan. Tidak ada niat untuk mencari kekasih bahkan istri. Dia sering tersenyum bila mengingat kekonyolan waktu muda dulu.

Saat itu, hari kedua dia baru berada di desa. Setelah jantungnya berhenti seketika, saat mendengar kakek yang dia sayangi meninggal dunia. Setelah dia mendapat hak waris atas ladang dari sang kakek. Di mana, hidupnya berubah. Dia tidak pernah berpikir untuk menjadi petani. Dia juga tidak pernah berpikir akan pergi dari kota, kemudian tinggal di desa.

Dia berjalan-jalan mengelilingi desa. Indera penglihatannya bergerak, seiring dengan semakin hijau desa tersebut—bila dilihat lebih hati-hati. Berniat membeli bibit, makanan, dan beberapa keperluan lain. Tidak lupa mampir dulu ke perpustakaan. Mempelajari dasar-dasar untuk berladang.

Kedua kaki melangkah ringan, tak tentu arah. Di kota mana bisa seperti ini? Dia menikmati udara yang membuat sayap di pergelangan kakinya. Ransel yang berat pun tidak dia pedulikan. Semua—terasa sangat ringan. Apakah karena perasaan yang mendominasi?

Tempat baru, suasana baru, pasti berkenalan dengan orang baru. Dia ingat, orang pertama yang dia kenal di desa itu adalah Walikota. Setelah itu, tidak ingat lagi. Ketika semakin tua, otak memang mulai merapuh—dia menyesali hal alami itu.

Dia hanya ingat. Ketika kedua kakinya beriring jejak. Menghantarkan fisik ke arah yang tidak dia ketahui. Ketika dia selesai menukar beberapa _gold _dengan bibit tanaman musim semi. Kakinya tidak tentu arah membawa. Menghentikan langkah di depan sebuah klinik mungil. Dia sedikit tertegun dan tersanjung. Memuji desa kecil yang fasilitasnya bagus.

Batinnya berkata agar memasuki klinik tersebut. Padahal, tidak ada luka sedikitpun. Memalukan, adalah ucapan batin yang lain. Dia tertawa kecil ketika mengenang pikiran lugunya waktu itu. Pura-pura sakit itu hal konyol, heh? Sambil membuka pintu klinik tersebut.

Dia pun—disambut oleh_nya_.

.

.oOo.

.

Elli menendang sebuah batu kecil, tanpa meluluhkan senyum. Dia berdiri membelakangi Jack yang menatap laut. Tatapan rindu akan masa lalu. Sudah lama sekali, Jack tidak membuat Elli berpikiran rindu akan masa muda. Sebersit terlintas dalam hati. Dia menyesal akan semua yang terjadi. Dia ingin waktu terulang. Namun, Elli tahu, hanya dia sendiri yang bermimpi seperti itu.

Semua salah hati manusia, jika boleh membenarkan fakta. Elli tidak bisa menyalahkan Jack, pun dirinya sendiri. Dia tahu, tiang semewah, dan sekokoh apa pun akan goyah—bahkan roboh—bila penyangganya retak. Elli, selalu mendeskripsikan hati manusia seperti itu. Mungkin, bila lebih dikhususkan lagi, itu adalah hatinya.

Elli berusaha berdiri tegak dan menatap nanar pada Jack. Wanita itu menahan tangis, saat memori itu berputar tidak menentu di otaknya. Dia berusaha tersenyum. Mengingat memori-memori yang manis saja. Membuang memori menyakitkan itu sulit. Bandingkan dengan melupakan memori indah.

"Kau masih ingat pertama kali masuk klinik, Jack? Wajahmu memerah entah kenapa. Aku panik, kukira kau benar sakit. Ketika, kutanya kenapa… kaubilang, kau terluka, dan sakit sekali. Konyol. Padahal tidak ada luka sama sekali. Akhirnya, kau hanya kuberi perban."

Jack tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ingatan Elli begitu bagus. Jack sendiri baru ingat begitu mendengar dongeng pendek wanita tersebut. Sungguh, dia menertawai kebodohannya sendiri di masa lalu. Elli menghela napas dan menggembungkan pipi. Membuat Jack sedikit takut dan menghentikan tawanya yang berlebihan.

"Ha… ha… waktu itu… aku benar-benar kagum melihatmu. Aku kagum dan… gugup. Makanya, wajahku merah seperti tomat. Tanpa sadar, kuucapkan sesuatu yang tidak karuan. Kurasa saat itu, kau tidak pantas menjadi perawat. Kau benar-benar ketus, Elli. Setelah memberiku perban, aku terpaksa keluar karena tatapan sinismu… yah, pada akhirnya perban tersebut berguna, kan?"

"Ah, ya. Kau memberikan perban tersebut pada adikku, Stu…"

Kembali hening.

Otak mereka terpaksa bekerja sedikit berat. Pertama, umur yang sudah tidak muda. Kedua, memori yang sudah bercampur, rancu. Ketiga, ada beberapa sisi di mana mereka tidak ingin mengingat kenangan-kenangan manis. Yang Elli pahat bersama Jack di masa lalu. Di mana tidak akan cukup satu buku untuk mengurutkan kenangan-kenangan tersebut.

"… Stu itu… terjatuh waktu itu, kan? Aku tidak terlalu ingat. Tapi, aku ingat soal perasaanku waktu itu. Aku pertama kali… jatuh cinta padamu. Berkat senyummu, Elli..."

.

.oOo.

.

"Terima kasih telah menolong adikku… ehm…"

"Jack. Namaku Jack."

"Ehm… baiklah, Jack. Namaku Elli!"

Kedua pasang mata itu saling bertukar pandang. Memberikan pandangan agar disimpan di dalam memori. Jack merapatkan gambaran mengenai Elli, benar-benar rapat. Terlebih, senyuman Elli yang memukau. Di mana Jack dapat melihat aura keibuan Elli.

Gadis itu manis. Sekejap mengambil hati Jack. Elli menyajikan sesuatu yang tidak dapat Jack temui lagi di kota. Rambut coklat yang sama seperti dirinya. Suara halus yang menggetarkan roman. Senyuman yang melelehkan hasrat. Elli mendapatkan tempat dalam sekejap di hati Jack. Pemuda itu pun belum menyadari akan tempat tersebut.

Dia lamban, begitu dia deskripsikan dirinya di masa lalu.

Dia cukup lamban untuk mengerti apa arti getaran hati. Cukup lamban untuk mengetahui arti kasih. Cukup lamban untuk menyadari apa yang bersarang di otak dan hati. Jack adalah orang yang lamban—dalam hal tertentu pastinya.

"Stu, cepatlah masuk ke rumah. Lain kali hati-hati, ya!"

Stu tersenyum lebar sebelum memasuki rumah. Menundukkan tubuh, memberi hormat, dan berterima kasih pada Jack, yang telah menolongnya. Elli tersenyum ramah. Ajaran sopan-santun yang dia terapkan, Stu pakai dalam waktu yang tepat.

Anak kecil berambut hitam itu berlari kecil. Membuka dan menutup pintu dengan cepat. Tingkah anak-anak selalu lucu, menurut Jack. Pemuda itu tiba-tiba ingin mempunyai anak—begitu melihat keluguan Stu.

"Sepertinya, aku harus kembali ke klinik. Sekali lagi, terima kasih, Jack."

Elli membalikkan badan. Tidak menyadari pandangan mata Jack yang berbeda daripada tadi. Jack ingin Elli. Jack ingin Elli tetap menatapnya seperti tadi. Jack tidak butuh disentuh. Jack hanya ingin sedikit lebih lama bersama Elli. Tanpa sadar, Jack benar-benar sudah terpikat akan gadis itu.

Namun, hati masih hitam. Jack masih harus banyak berjuang agar hati Elli luntur menjadi merah.

.

.oOo.

.

"Tak kusangka. Aku akan benar-benar terpikat olehmu dan membalas perasaanmu. Hadiah-hadiah kecil yang kauberikan, mungkin alasanku melihat betapa kau berjuang, Jack. Aku rindu saat itu..."

Pria itu menggaruk-garuk kepala bagian belakangnya. Elli masih ingat saat itu. Saat di mana Jack mati-matian berjuang melunturkan warna hati Elli. Hitam menjadi merah. Waktu yang diperlukan tidaklah sedikit. Benar-benar, Jack sudah lama tidak berjuang semenjak dia lulus sekolah. Baginya, mendapatkan hati Elli sama dengan mendaki sebuah gunung.

Elli bukan wanita murahan. Jack suka itu. Elli sama dengan warna langit. Begitu damai dan tentram. Indah, tenang, dan mengalir. Deskripsi bagus pun menyamai Elli. Jack, benar-benar menyukai Elli, saat itu.

Menjadi sepasang kekasih, adalah hal yang paling Jack tunggu. Lama berjuang, lama menunggu, inilah hasil yang Jack dapat.

Mendapatkan Elli. Ingatan manis itu kembali berputar. Jack masih ingat. Rona merah di wajah Elli. Tenang senja saat memberikan _blue feather_ dan hadiah lain. Elli saat itu begitu lugu dan lucu. Rona merah yang semakin membara ketika Jack mengungkapkan permohonannya. Jack selalu ingin Elli melahirkan anak-anaknya kelak. Anak yang lucu, seperti May atau Stu.

"_'Elli, maukah kau menikah denganku? Aku ingin kau melahirkan anak-anakku kelak. Anak yang lucu, tangguh, terutama dalam Festival Tomat, seperti Stu. Lugu, pecinta hewan, dan manis seperti May,' _ingat, heh?"

Kedua mata Jack membulat sempurna. Mulut terbuka seakan mengeluarkan huruf '_o_'. Dia menggumam tidak percaya. Wanita di sampingnya, masih mengingat. Tidak ada satu huruf bahkan kata yang terlewat. Rasa tidak percaya, berubah menjadi rasa kagum berlebih.

Elli selalu berpikir. Mungkin, kalimat demi kalimat lamaran yang dia dengar adalah palsu. Jack hanya mempermainkannya. Elli tertawa kecil, mengingat saat itu—dia mencubit pipinya sendiri. Dia tidak berharap ini mimpi. Sekalipun mimpi, dia tidak ingin terbangun. Ternyata—sakit. Bukan mimpi, khayalan, delusi, ketidakjujuran, atau hal-hal negatif lain.

Gadis itu tidak pernah berharap diberi cincin, bunga, dan kata-kata romantis. Beriring jejak dengan pemuda yang dia cintai pun sudah cukup.

Sekarang, bisakah Elli mengukur kadar kesenangan pribadi? Saat sebuah cincin melingkar di jari manisnya. Malah air mata yang mengungkapkan rasa senang.

"Kau… manis sekali saat itu, Elli…"

.

.oOo.

.

Jack tidak lebih dari sekedar orang bodoh.

Bodoh karena dipermainkan oleh perasaan. Bodoh karena melupakan siapa dia. Terkadang, Jack mempertanyakan—mengapa? Mengapa Elli? Mengapa gadis berambut coklat? Mengapa gadis yang mengalir lembut bagai angin? Mengapa perawat?

Dia hanyalah pemuda bodoh yang dipermainkan perasaan. Manusiawi, memang.

Elli juga tidak lebih dari sekedar orang bodoh.

Bodoh karena mau dipermainkan orang bodoh. Rona merah di wajah Elli adalah pembuktian nyata. Elli terkadang mempertanyakan—bagaimana? Bagaimana Elli bisa jatuh cinta pada pemuda bodoh? Bagaimana hatinya tertarik oleh seorang petani? Dia juga mempertanyakan kapan—kapan? Hei, sejak kapan semua terjadi? Sampai tua pun, Elli tidak menemukan sajak yang tepat.

"—aku tidak percaya."

Elli memandang cincin yang melingkar di jari. Mendekapkan _blue feather _di sakunya, adalah salah satu cara memberi kejutan untuk keluarganya. Elli—senang. Bulir-bulir air mata pun memaksa keluar. Berusaha mewakilkan perasaan dia kini. Stu dan Ellen pun hanya bisa tertegun. Mereka tahu, mengapa kaca di mata Elli terlihat bersinar. Gadis itu bahagia.

"Kakak, ada kabar baik apa, sih?"

"Eh? Ehm… tidak! Sudah, lupakan. Makan malam sudah siap!"

Stu dan Ellen memandang satu sama lain. Apa daya? Mereka tahu sifat Elli yang keras kepala. Menyerah; mengambil makanan dengan cepat dari piring. Sudahlah—kata itu terngiang bersamaan di pikiran Stu serta Ellen. Namun, rasa penasaran tidak pernah pudar. Seiring dengan senandung kecil yang dikeluarkan Elli.

"Oh, iya, Kak!"

Stu mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dan kertas dari saku. Menyerahkan dengan baik pada kakaknya.

"Ini apa?"

Elli menghabiskan makanan sebelum membuka amplop perlahan. Tidak mungkin dari Jack—dia pun bingung, mengapa bisa berpikiran seperti itu. Surat resmi, datang dari kota. Ah, ya, Elli teringat saat itu—di mana dia mengabdi pada dunia keperawatan. Dia menyenangi pekerjaannya, walau kecil di desa tersebut—

—dan saat itu, Elli tahu. Apa arti dari kerumitan hati manusia.

.

.oOo.

.

"Sekolah keperawatan, heh?"

"Saking senangnya dilamar olehmu, aku lupa bahwa aku mendaftar di sebuah sekolah keperawatan. Tidak kusangka, aku lulus. Ujian masuk yang sulit, kulewati dengan baik. Tapi, apa kautahu, Jack? Saat itu, aku tidak merasa senang atau yang lainnya..."

Klimaks hati dimulai saat itu.

Mengenang tidak selalu memerlukan waktu sedikit. Lama hening, diam, dan jeda. Buktinya, matahari meninggi. Padahal, Jack tahu, dia di pantai tersebut sejak pagi. Sejak matahari baru keluar dari persembunyian. Tamparan ombak pun sudah tidak sama lagi. Migrasi burung-burung, tidak terdengar lagi.

Keadaan seperti ini, mengingatkan mereka pada saat itu. Saat yang paling klimaks. Yang tidak sadar selalu terkunci dalam hati mereka. Hidup tidak selalu penuh dengan hal manis. Apalagi mengingat bahwa Jack dan Elli adalah manusia biasa. Manusia yang diciptakan—menjalani skenario yang sudah ditekankan.

Jack dan Elli pun tidak pernah menyangka.

"Aku sakit hati, sungguh…"

"Aku juga. Entah oleh apa dan siapa. Aku aneh, ya, Jack? Aku yang menghancurkan semuanya. _Blue feather _di sakuku waktu itu, sampai tidak jadi kuperlihatkan pada Nenek dan Stu. Aku—"

"—aku juga salah. Jangan terlalu menyalahkan dirimu. Kita manusia. Ingat kata Mary, Elli?"

Angin memeluk nakal rambut putih Elli. Jika saja Jack tahu, wanita di sampingnya menitikkan air mata—walau hanya setetes. Mungkin, Jack akan menyekanya. Elli tahu, waktu mustahil kembali. Waktu adalah sesuatu yang egois. Selalu ingin maju dan tidak pernah mau mundur. Hukum alam pun sudah menetapkan hal tersebut. Terkadang hukum tersebut menyebalkan. Sedangkan, semua tidak bisa protes akan hukum alam.

Seandainya ada mesin waktu—atau apa pun. Yang bisa mengembalikan Elli ke saat itu. Ke masa di mana dia mendapat kebahagiaan, lebih dari mendapatkan beasiswa. Lebih senang daripada lulus tes masuk ke sebuah sekolah keperawatan ternama.

Setidaknya, hanya kembali ke saat itu. Tidak bisakah? Elli selalu terpungkur sendiri. Memikirkan semua sendiri. Tanpa pasangan, tanpa apa-apa. Antara menyesal atau tidak. Sekarang, dia sudah berumur. Dia tidak pernah tahu harus melakukan apa. Dia hanyalah wanita tidak berdaya yang tidak butuh pertolongan. Menurut dia—heh?

Jack menggenggam tangan Elli. Dulu pernah seperti ini? Masa-masa bahagia saat menjadi sepasang kekasih. Jack ingat, sesibuk apa pun berladang, beternak, memancing, dan lainnya. Tidak pernah dia lewatkan seorang Elli. Kalaupun sekedar _hai_, Jack pasti akan mengucapkannya. Jack adalah pemuda untuk Elli. Dia ada untuk Elli—_saat itu_.

.

.oOo.

.

"Berapa tahun?"

"Eh?"

"Berapa tahun kau akan belajar di sekolah keperawatan itu?"

Elli menggeleng pelan sambil menyembunyikan air mata. Sesungguhnya, dia tidak berani menatap pemuda itu. Takut, sakit, dan sedih. Berbagai macam perasaan bercampur aduk. Adakah api kemarahan di kedua mata Jack? Itulah yang Elli pertanyakan.

"… kata seniorku waktu itu… sekitar… empat tahun. Itu hanya sekolah, belum termasuk waktu untuk pengabdian pada dunia kesehatan. Jujur, aku tidak yakin akan jawabanku."

Jeda.

Elli menatap pasir putih, kebalikan dari Jack yang menatap langit senja. Terkadang menatap air laut yang berganti fisik menjadi jingga. Senja adalah waktu tenang, setidaknya bila percakapan tersebut tidak ada. Keduanya ingin memulai percakapan—tapi apa? Suasana sedang terlalu ragu untuk membangun kesenangan.

Jack tahu, gadis di sebelahnya menangis. Menunduk pasrah. Elli rela bila Jack memarahinya. Elli memang salah, dia tahu itu. Dia cukup tahu diri. Jack pun tahu diri dengan tidak terlalu jauh bertanya. Keduanya hanya mampu terdiam.

Mereka tidak boleh egois. Elli tidak akan pergi ke sekolah bila Jack melarangnya. Jack juga tidak akan melarang Elli pergi dan tetap di desa bersamanya. Bila begitu, sang pemuda hanya akan menghancurkan hati seorang gadis. Terlebih, tunangannya sendiri.

"… Jack…"

"Pergilah,"

Elli menatap wajah Jack, tidak sebaliknya. Jack tetap termangu sambil memikirkan hal rancu. Dia tidak boleh egois, egois, dan egois.

"Raih cita-citamu, Elli…"

Air mata sudah tidak terbendung lagi. Elli tahu dia bersikap egois. Tapi, tidak seperti itu. Jack merelakan tunangannya bersikap egois. Jack merelakan tunangannya meraih mimpi. Jack juga merelakan tunangannya pergi.

Semua, demi tunangannya, Elli.

"Jack, tapi…"

"Pria tidak akan menarik kata-katanya! Pergi saja, Elli. Aku mendukung apa pun keputusanmu."

.

.oOo.

.

"_Pria tidak akan menarik kata-katanya! Pergi saja, Elli. Aku mendukung apa pun keputusanmu,"_

Elli masih mencintai kalimat ini. Pria di sampingnya memang pria sejati. Menghargai perasaan manusia lain. Terutama, orang yang dia cintai. Selalu mudah menyesuaikan diri dengan perasaan orang lain. Yang paling penting, mudah membuat hati orang lain luluh. Hingga, mengarah pada perasaan cinta.

Tidak banyak deskripsi yang Elli keluarkan. Toh, deskripsi apa yang pantas untuk seorang Jack? Minim sekali, dalam arti yang bagus tentunya. Seperti saat itu. Saat di mana dia harus membelah hati. Antara impian dan cinta. Seperti yang wanita itu ketahui, memilih salah satu tetap membuat hatinya remuk redam. Jack tahu bagaimana bersikap. Jack juga tahu bagaimana berkata-kata.

Elli menyesal—_lagi._

"Cincin ini sudah tidak berguna, ya?"

Jack bertukar pandang dengan Elli. Senja tidak dia pedulikan. Melihat benda yang dikeluarkan Elli dari saku, membuat dia terkejut. Ah, kenangan manis yang kembali berputar. Sudah hampir—empatpuluh tahun, mungkin? Tidak dia lihat benda tersebut. Benda yang menghubungkan Elli dengan Jack, selain _blue feather _yang legendaris.

Cincin itu model terbaru—empatpuluh tahun yang lalu. Sebut saja Elli bodoh, karena masih menyimpan cincin model kuno. Sebut juga Jack bodoh, karena masih saja mengingat benda yang sia-sia.

"Kau bilang dulu… simpan cincin ini. Ya, kuturuti itu, Jack. Tapi…"

Bulir-bulir kaca mulai terlihat di kedua mata Elli. Sudah berapa lama air mata itu tertahan, heh? Elli sendiri tidak bisa memprediksi. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali dia mengeluarkan air mata. Hanya saat itu, terakhir kali dia ingat, cairan bening itu memaksa keluar. Menyadari kebodohan yang dia buat. Menyadari juga kebodohan Jack yang memikirkan perasaan Elli.

"Tapi, cincin ini akhirnya hanya berdebu di rumah. Tidak berguna apa-apa..."

.

.oOo.

.

"Empat tahun?"

Elli menelan ludah dan menahan air mata. Baru kali ini, gadis itu terpukau sekaligus takut. Peringai Jack yang manis, pengertian, dan berwibawa—seakan pudar perlahan-lahan. Pegangan Elli pada tas, lebih kencang daripada tadi. Tidak, dia merasa tidak boleh menangis saat ini. Pertahanan air mata yang kuat, membuat kedua kakinya bergetar.

Apalagi, dia tidak berani menatap Jack yang menangis di hadapannya.

Hei, Jack _menangis_. Hal langka. Bahkan, Elli yang _masih_ berstatus sebagai tunangan Jack, tidak pernah melihatnya begitu. Bahkan, pantai tidak bisa menghibur pasangan tersebut, saat itu. Jack meremas kedua tangan. Bila tidak ada pelindung—sarung tangan—mungkin darah yang keluar akan lebih terlihat.

Tidak bagus rasanya. Elli mempertahankan harga diri agar tidak menangis di sana. Isak tangis Jack yang hampir tidak terdengar—benar-benar pilu. Elli bodoh, karena itu, Jack menangis.

"Tujuh tahun, Elli. Pada akhirnya, penantian kita runtuh. Aku berusaha bertahan dalam hubungan jarak jauh. Tapi… hanya dalam empat tahun pertama. Tiga tahun setelahnya—kita putus kontak. Elli… apa aku yang salah? Ya, aku salah membiarkanmu pergi."

Seandainya mulut tidak terkunci. Hati bisa berteriak. Mengucap jujur dan sumpah pada (mantan) tunangannya. Elli akan menjawab—_tidak ada yang salah. Siapa yang salah? Tidak ada! Sama sekali tidak ada pihak yang salah_.

Elli akan terlalu egois bila mengucapkan hal tersebut.

"Katakan Elli. Tujuh tahun aku masih berstatus sebagai tunanganmu. Tapi, maaf, Elli—maaf—"

'_Tidak, jangan berkata apa-apa lagi_. _Kumohon, Jack!_'

Isak tangis Jack adalah hal yang haram untuk didengar. Semakin isak itu terdengar, mengapa semakin sulit Elli bernapas? Seharusnya, Elli yang menangis, bukan Jack. Jack adalah pihak yang menyakiti—bila dilihat dari kacamata dunia.

"—Elli, maaf. Kau gadis yang baik, benar-benar baik. Tapi… maaf… aku sudah tidak mencintaimu seperti dulu… tujuh tahun… terlalu lama…"

.

.oOo.

.

Elli dan Jack tahu.

Mereka adalah pasangan yang memiliki memori paling manis. Mereka selalu menganggap, mereka adalah pasangan dengan cinta kasih paling suci. Semasa itu. Saat itu. Masa di mana mereka mengikat kasih. Hingga perpisahan terjadi dengan sangat mudah. Tujuh tahun bersama, bukanlah alasan mereka akan bersama selamanya. Tujuh tahun bersama, malah menjadi alasan mereka untuk berpisah.

Heh, tujuh tahun bersama, tapi, perpisahan yang mereka bina hanya berlangsung tujuh menit. Mengingatnya saja sudah pedih.

"Saat aku kembali ke desa ini lagi… sesungguhnya, aku ingin disambut dengan kalimat manismu… Jack…"

"Tapi, hatiku berkata lain."

Elli mengangguk sambil menyeka air mata. Oh, ya, tepat di sini, di pantai ini. Sejak Elli menginjakkan kaki setelah tujuh tahun tidak pulang. Tempat ini adalah terakhir kali, bintang bernama Jack dan Elli jatuh.

"_Aku akan menikah…"_

Kalimat itu terngiang-ngiang di pikiran kedua orang tua itu.

"_Tapi bukan denganmu…"_

Elli terpungkur sambil meremas cincin di tangan kanannya.

"… _tujuh tahun. Sakit rasanya…"_

Masih perih. Suasana waktu itu, ekspresi Jack, semuanya.

"_Tujuh tahun bukan… bukan waktu sedikit. Tujuh tahun adalah waktu di mana tidak mustahil untuk jatuh cinta pada orang lain,"_

.

Pelan-pelan senja datang. Burung gagak berpindah tempat. Menyeruakkan tanda bahwa matahari akan terbenam. Ombak mulai tenang. Seperti tangis Elli yang mulai pudar.

Butuh waktu banyak untuk mengenang masa muda mereka, dulu. Kali ini. Mulai dari pertama mereka bertemu, bagaimana mereka jatuh cinta, dan yah… bagaimana mereka harus berpisah. Tujuh tahun dan (mungkin) tujuh menit—Entahlah, Jack sendiri tidak yakin apa benar tujuh menit?—itu jauh dari kata imbang. Namun, isak tangis Jack waktu itu, menyeimbangkan rotasi waktu.

Jack sendiri tidak tahu. Tujuh tahun adalah waktu yang tidak sedikit. Namun, satu hal yang Jack ketahui dan benar, tepat pada sasaran. Tujuh tahun, adalah waktu di mana tidak mustahil untuk jatuh cinta pada orang lain.

Elli bodoh. Bodoh karena meninggalkan Jack. Tidak mengerti kepedihan yang Jack rasakan ketika dia harus berpisah selama tujuh tahun, dengan dirinya, dengan Elli. Pada akhirnya, jalinan benang merah yang semakin kusut, putus.

Jack juga bodoh. Bodoh karena membiarkan Elli. Terlalu memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Akhirnya, baru tersadar akan kebodohan yang ada. Setelah menahan sakit hati—tidak, bukan berarti Elli menyakiti Jack—karena tidak bisa melihat Elli.

Mereka adalah protagonis dalam drama kehidupan yang sesungguhnya. Mengikuti skenario alam yang pada akhirnya, membuat mereka tidak berada dalam drama masa depan yang diimpikan. Tidak. Jack tidak menikah dengan Elli, seperti yang mereka bayangkan. Elli juga tidak menikah dengan Jack _dan _tidak menikah dengan siapa-siapa.

Keduanya, pura-pura tidak tahu. Cukup. Mereka selalu membuat pertahanan dalam hati.

"Jack… lupakan saja… semuanya… tentang aku, kenangan manis saat kita menjadi sepasang kekasih. Semuanya. Aku sudah tidak mau lagi, kita terus seperti ini. Kasihan istri dan anakmu. Kauakui sebelumnya, kan? Kau menyayangi mereka, lebih dari siapa pun di dunia ini, termasuk aku. Jadi, tolong, pikirkan mereka juga."

Jack mengangguk sambil membalikkan tubuh. Dia menatap siluet dirinya—yang entah mengapa terlihat menjijikkan—di mata Jack, tentunya. Menyedihkan. Pada akhirnya, ada dua lubang yang sama di hati yang berbeda.

Gaun Elli yang berkibar, mengarahkan ke mana angin menuju. Pemandangan yang sudah lama tidak Jack lihat. Ya, sangat lama. Kini, kenangan tersebut semakin pudar. Seiring berjalannya waktu. Seiring menunggu umur yang semakin memendek. Ah, ingatan-ingatan indah masa lalu, memang yang terbaik untuk dikenang, heh? Tapi, tidak. Khusus hari ini, tidak.

Jack mendekatkan diri pada Elli. Menggenggam tangannya yang memegang cincin kuno. Jack dengan perlahan semakin merapatkan genggaman tersebut. Jadi, beginikah rasanya disentuh lagi oleh kekasih yang dulu?

"Simpan cincin ini, ya?"

Elli mengangguk.

"Ya… pasti. Terima kasih, Jack. Selamat tinggal."

Hanya jeda yang berkisar beberapa detik. Elli membalikkan badan. Tubuh rentannya kini, menjauhi dia dari pria itu. Ya, pria yang masih dia cintai—Elli mengakui itu. Mungkin, Elli hanyalah sebagian kecil dari wanita yang berpegangan teguh pada masa lalu. Yang pada akhirnya, buta akan masa depan. Seperti saat ini. Toh, Elli masih mencintai Jack, heh?

Sebut saja Elli benar-benar buta.

Ucapan selamat tinggal tadi, adalah yang pertama dan terakhir. Yang akan Elli dengar dari mulutnya sendiri. Yang akan Jack dengar dari Elli sendiri. Kalimat tersebut, tidak akan pernah Elli sesali. Dia tahu, kerumitan hati, manusia, dan… perasaannya.

Sempat, Elli lupa caranya bernapas. Ketika Jack memanggil namanya—sebelum benar-benar berpisah?

"Elli… _I loved you_…"

Elli tersenyum. Melepaskan napas yang tertahan dan air mata. Kata-kata manis yang sudah lama tidak dia dengar, dari mulut Jack. Tebaklah, Elli bisa tahu dengan sekali dengar. Kata-kata itu, ditujukan untuk dirinya yang dulu. Ya, dirinya dan Jack, empatpuluh tahun lalu.

"... _past tense_, huh?"

Keduanya tersenyum tanpa bertatap mata lagi.

Mungkin, inilah yang harus mereka jalani. Perjalanan tidak selamanya mulus. Seperti yang pasangan manis ini alami. Tujuh tahun merajut kasih, tidak memastikan mereka akan tidak berpisah. Jika tidak ada salah satu hati yang terhubung, Elli tidak bisa melanjutkan kebersamaan lebih jauh. Dia bukanlah wanita egois seperti yang orang lain kira.

Di tepi pantai, di mana Jack terlihat sangat jelas. Termenung menatap matahari yang semakin terbenam. Menikmati masa muda yang semakin hilang, walau tahu dia sudah tidak muda lagi. Elli tersenyum menatap punggung itu. Pria yang dulu dia cintai, lebih dari siapa pun, ah… hingga sekarang.

Saat itu, waktu terasa berhenti. Walau jarum jam berdetak lebih kencang. Saat itu, adalah masa di mana kebahagiaan sejati terdapat. Saat itu, adalah masa di mana Elli menemukan arti hidup. Saat itu, adalah di mana Jack mengerti bahwa sungguh sulit untuk setia. Sebagaimana pun berusahanya dia.

Sedangkan saat ini adalah di mana Elli termenung. Berbisik, membiarkan angin yang mengalirkan gelombang suara. Bersyukur bila terdengar oleh Jack. Bila tidak, angin akan terus membawa gelombang tidak tentu arah—

'… _and I love you, Jack.'_

—dan Jack tersenyum.


End file.
